


Frankenbeach

by honeycasp



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Multi, Pure Shitposting, beach episode!!!111!!111!!!!111!!1, rated t for henry clervals tight ass, this is a cry for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycasp/pseuds/honeycasp
Summary: frankenstein beach episode uwu(put me out of my misery pl--)





	Frankenbeach

**Author's Note:**

> ONE DAY someone has to record a deadpan reading of this, the best thing ive ever written

“The beach is beautiful,” Elizabeth said. The water was all glittery and stuff and it looked like your eyes were going to bleed sparkles but like in a nice way.

“Yes, it is.” Justine said, her eyes looking very lesbian today. But she wasn’t looking at the water, she was waiting for Elizabeth to take her swimsuit cover off.

“You know, Justine, if you wanted to watch me change you could have just said so.”

“Wha--o-oh!” Justine’s whole face turned red. “That’s not--”

“Baka. You chose this suit for me, remember?” Elizabeth steps closer to her and starts taking off her cover. “It’s nice! You don’t have to be so embarrassed.” She sighed, her bikini now in full view. “I just wish you wore what  _ I  _ got for you~~...”

Justine somehow got more red. “Elizabeth! It’s basically nothing, no one wants to see that!”

“It was a one piece, baka-chan!” Elizabeth looked sad. “ _ I  _ wanted to see it.”

Justine shrunk in on herself. “I could change, if you want.”

Elizabeth beamed and hugged her tightly, smushing Justine’s face into her chest. “Yay!!!”

A little farther down the beach, Victor tripped on a dismembered arm and fell right onto Henry Clerval’s tight ass.

“Uwa~~!” Victor cried. “Get away from me!”

“Oh, Victor-chan, you know I don’t mind~” Henry said.

“Sh-Shut up, b-baka!” Victor said, sitting up, “It’s not funny to joke about things l-like that!”

Victor tried to turn away, but Henry sat up and grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes all sparkly. Roses formed around him and sfx shine.

“Victor, I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a long time………..”

Just then, Robert jumped off his ship and made a huge cannonball. Victor was so upset! He was already risking his Vitamin D deprived look, and now he would be wet too! But Henry acted fast and turned him so he blocked him from the splash.

“Victor-san, did you see that!” Robert called from the water.

“Are you alright?” Henry asked. The sfx shine got louder.

“M-mhm.”

“Victor-chan...I….”

Just then, something washed ashore and it was big and humanlike and missing an arm. It was……

….Victor’s creation! No one knew who he was except Victor.

Robert looked at the creature and noticed he was his type which is large reanimated men with long hair. His other type was twinks with a knack for science and self destructive tendencies and bad decision making skills and a lot of mental illnesses he has two types and they are very distinct okay. He felt his cheeks grow hot and he sunk half his face in the water so no one could see him blushing because that’s not a very captainy thing to do.

The creature got up and looked at Victor. “Do you hate me?”

“Yes,” Victor said, “but one reason why I do is because it’s all a metaphor for my internalized homophobia if you look at it that way plus there’s a lot of times throughout the book I describe my childhood friend with more romantic words than I do my fiance so the fact that I hate you a tragic trap of the genre because I hate myself.”

“Nani!?” The creature said. “But I hate myself more!” He cried, and jumped into the water to drown himself.

“No!!!!!!!” Robert yelled. Saving someone was a very captainy thing to do, he realized. He dove under and pulled the creature up and laid him out on the sand.

“Why did you do that?” The creature asked.

“B-BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” Robert said, and his face blushed uwu.

Everyone stared at him and he got all embarrassed.

“I mean--”

“My name’s Adam.” He said. “I’m Paradise Lost kin with Adam and Lucifer but the people in the Discord server don’t want to call me Lucifer because that’s kind of weird. Where’s my arm?” He asked.

“H-Here!” Robert scrambled and got his arm. Adam took it and stuck it in place and the seams sewed themselves on with an sfx I don’t know the name for.

Robert’s eyes fell but when Adam had his arm on he hugged him and Robert blushed a lot and he didn’t mind that it made him seem not like a cool sailor guy.

Henry couldn’t take it anymore. He turned and grabbed Victor’s face and kissed him.

“B-baka!” Victor yelled. “Nani are you doing!?”

“I-I’ve loved you since I was eight!” He said.

Just then Victor had a flashback to when they were babies and something sweet happened like Henry climbed a tree to get his kite or saved his cat or something. He gasped.

“You love me…….” Victor said.

“I-” Henry blushed a little bit. “I’ve been trying to tell you!”

“B-baka! Me too!”

Elizabeth and Justine were in the sparkle water. Elizabeth turned to Justine and brushed a leg against her under the water.

“Oops!” She said with a smile. “Hey, it looks like love’s in the air today uwu.”

Justine was a little confused as to why she said uwu out loud. “Yeah….”

She sighed. “Baka.”

“Nani?”

“You don’t get it!” Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “JustineIloveyoudesu!”

Justine inhaled sharply. She heard what she said but wanted to make sure. “Nani was that?”

“Justine-chan! I love you!”

Justine grinned and tackled her. “Oh thank god!”

Ernest had been there the whole time but he was across the beach making sandcastles and at one point fought a demon.

At the end of the day the moon rose all blue and cool lighting and everything. They all went to the hotel and made fun of Victor mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> NO FLAMES!!!!!!!11!1!!1 IF U FLAME DEN UR A PREP >:-(


End file.
